


Night

by queen_of_iceni



Series: The Crossovers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Gen, anyway this is a crossover btwn kane chronicles and hoo, anywayyyy hope you enjoy, as though the other one had never happened, bc i need this to work for my crossover series, but failed, i tried to copy rick's writing style, there's some good old fashioned apocalypse shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_iceni/pseuds/queen_of_iceni
Summary: When Sadie and Carter Kane crash land in the middle of the camper's ping-pong table/war meeting, all of them know that there's another apocalypse just around the corner. It's time to fight some bad guys and make new allies and ship Percabeth.The first of the Crossover series, with Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles.***This is as though the three that Rick wrote never happened so it's definitely NOT canon. Also, I obviously don't own this. You will be able to tell***
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Percy Jackson & Carter Kane & Sadie Kane, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & The Seven & Will Solace
Series: The Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053734
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. A Baboon Lands on Our Table (PERCY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods meet some new people and there's a change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter :) hope you enjoy

My day wasn’t going well. First of all, we had been attacked by Glaucus, an angry minor sea god who had, apparently, taught Apollo all he needed to know about the Prophecy, which Annabeth later pulled me aside and told me was only partially true. I didn’t care about the debate over which myth was right and which one was wrong - he was intent on forcing all the women of our camp to bathe in some poisoned water that would turn them into a horrible monster. Apparently, Circe had turned Glaucus’ true love, Scylla, into one and he was intent on revenge because of the injustice. Let me tell you, I had met Scylla, and I did _not_ personally want anyone I knew to become anything like her, unfairness or not. I didn’t understand why, just because something bad had been done to them, the gods were hell-bent on making demigods’ lives a nightmare.

Being a son of Poseidon, I was called in to dispatch the water god, which took up a good part of my morning. When I was called down to the Big House for an important meeting, I wasn’t feeling too happy about it, courtesy of the fight earlier. Annabeth met me on the way down. She has this way of smiling at me that makes my day feel instantly better, but after that brief bit of sunshine, her stormy grey eyes became serious again.

“Seaweed Brain, I think this is a real threat,” she said grimly. I rolled my eyes.

“They’re all real threats,” I pointed out. She nodded, taking my point into consideration, which I appreciated. I knew I wasn’t as smart as she was, but she always managed to give me some credit for not being as dumb as a brick since we came back from Tartarus. It was a nice change.

“This one is different,” she insisted. “I can feel it.”

I wish I could say, _Don’t be silly, it’s just a monster attack_ but, unfortunately, I could feel it, too. The storm clouds gathering above camp were something to worry about, for one thing, but my gut felt cloudy and unnatural. Something was happening that was rocking the foundations of the gods. 

We continued down to the Big House in silence, but neither one of us needed to talk to make the other feel comfortable. I felt safer just having Annabeth next to me. Gathered around the table were the usual crew - the heads of the cabins, Grover, and Chiron - along with some friends from Camp Jupiter - Hazel and Frank. 

“You’re late,” Clarisse grunted. 

“Oh, nobody cares, Clarisse,” Will rolled his eyes. It was true. Leo and the Stoll brothers were trying to convince Katie of something, but she wasn’t falling for it. Piper and Jason seemed to be wrapped up in some discussion of their own. Nico was sitting at the table, but he wasn’t brooding, something that had changed since he had started dating Will. A lot of people had made fun of me - ‘Ha, guess he likes blondes better than you now, huh?’ - but I was really happy for them. I kind of had it perfect with Annabeth, and it was nice seeing that Nico was happy, too. Chiron and Grover were waiting expectantly, but they weren’t annoyed. 

“Hey, guys,” I pulled up a chair to the overcrowded table. Annabeth perched on the edge of a shelf as she eyed the other demigods apprehensively.

“We have a problem,” Chiron began. There were a few derisive snorts around the table, but they quieted down quickly. “The gods informed me of an unnatural brewing of magic in Israel, then went silent. I’ve attempted to contact them, but no response. They’re terrified.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Leo commented, as he wound up a little toy duck he had made from some straws. 

“Yes, well, unfortunately, I can tell _something_ is seriously wro-” Chiron was cut off by a loud wooshing noise, and a baboon crashed through the roof.

That wasn’t even metaphorical. At this point, you’re thinking _Percy, why didn’t you attack the baboon_? That might seem like a good idea, but I had met too many creatures to attack without figuring out what it was first. It appeared to be a normal baboon, but it was cursing up a storm.

“Who’s up there?” Annabeth called through a hole in the roof. Ah. The cursing was coming from above us, and the voice was distinctly British.

“Names have power!” another voice called down. This one was male and American.

“I’m Percy Jackson,” I shouted. I figured the worst they could do was throw my soul into the pits of Tartarus and, hey, I’d been there before.

“Sadie Kane,” the British girl called down. The boy cursed at her in another language. “Mind if we join you?”

I glanced around at the other demigods, who looked thoroughly confused, and made an executive decision.

“Sure.”

Two teenagers hopped down from what looked like a giant boat hovering above the Big House. I hoped the other campers weren’t freaking out. The girl looked a bit younger than us, with magenta streaks in her blonde hair, and wearing what looked like white linen pajamas. The boy was in the same outfit, but his skin was dark and his curly hair looked like Leo’s.

“Hi, I’m Sadie, this is my brother Carter, and who the hell are you?” she said all this very fast. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. When it came to representing the camp, usually she stepped up.

“I’m Annabeth. This is Camp Half-Blood,” Annabeth said cautiously. I understood. We didn’t want to give out our information to two potentially dangerous strangers, but they seemed as confused as us. “How did you end up here?”

“There was just this sound of wind and then we were swept up-” but this time it was Carter who was cut off by the sound of rushing wind.

“Oh no,” Sadie muttered, before raising a staff and widening her legs in a defensive stance. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket but before I could even draw it, the world evaporated from in front of me.

Actually, it was more like I evaporated from the world. All of a sudden, I didn’t have limbs or anything to attach limbs to, I was just a swirling mass of particles. I didn’t know how I could tell which particles were mine. It was like the Death Mist, only I didn’t even have a semi-corporeal form. I couldn’t control my movement and I was swept away in the wind. I could barely concentrate enough to keep my particles _together_ , much less actually _going_ somewhere. I started to panic, my stress causing me to lose more and more particles. I was helpless to the wind, and the horrifying feeling of breaking apart at the seams.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt my atoms drop back into the normal places, and I solidified. I promptly fell over. My only consolation was that Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo were all on the ground as well. I righted myself, then turned to see the other four on their feet.

“The first time is rough,” Sadie said, noticing my curious gaze. “We’ve done this twice before - once it was our uncle, and the other time was right before we ran into you lot.”

“And you two?” Piper grumbled, glaring at her boyfriend and Nico who looked far less affected.

“Zephyros turned us into the wind when we went to get Diocletian’s Scepter,” Jason offered, and Piper stopped glaring. I looked around at the group. It appeared to be the seven, Nico, and the two Kanes. I wanted to groan. It wasn’t that I didn’t like these people, it was just that every time we were together, things went completely wrong, evidenced by the events leading up to today.

“Three guesses says we’re in Israel,” Sadie blew some hair out of her face.

“That was only one guess,” I said helpfully. The others ignored me.

“Chiron said something bad was happening here,” Annabeth said, “I say that the ‘something bad’ brought us here.”

“But we’re trying to destroy it,” Leo was fidgeting with his tool belt. All demigods were ADHD, but Leo had an extreme case of it. “Why would whatever it is bring it towards us if we’re trying to destroy it?”

“Maybe it thinks we’re not a threat,” Hazel suggested. That left us in silence for a second before Sadie rolled her eyes.

“Well, I don’t know about you lot, but I’ve been called unthreatening loads of times before, and I generally came out on top. Let’s get going, kill this evil thing before it kills us.”

“Hang on,” Annabeth’s words stopped the group. She was kind of our de facto leader, so we listened to her. “I don’t think we should go charging into this. The enemy knows everything about us and we know nothing about it, not even what it wants.”

“General mass panic?” Piper suggested.

“You might not be too far off,” Carter’s face transformed into a familiar expression. With a start, I realized that Annabeth made that face when she was thinking. Maybe it was a universal _I’m super smart, and I’m doing my thing_ face. Either way, when his face relaxed again, we were all paying attention. “The first time we were changed into clouds like that, it was a servant of chaos that was controlling us.”

“I thought it was your uncle,” Frank said.

“Okay, a servant of chaos was controlling our uncle who, in turn, made us clouds,” Sadie waved this complication away. “What are you trying to say, brother, dear?”

“Maybe… well, maybe it’s chaos we’re facing,” he looked around warily at the group. I wanted Glaucus to jump out at us and yell, _Nope, just me again!_ but he didn’t. Deep down, I thought that Carter was probably right.

“Not capital-C Chaos, right?” Leo visibly paled, “‘Cause that’s not something I want to hear before I’ve had lunch. Or dinner, because it’s like eight.”

“Let’s go get dinner then,” Sadie began walking away. Carter was about to call after her to stop being such an idiot, but I could relate. I was hungry. There was another power-thirsty, demigod-day-ruining, primordial being on the loose. It was time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand yes i have kind of given away the villain with the title of the story but who else could it be???


	2. We Get Attacked By a Boat (SADIE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get attacked by a boat. And learn how to work together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: chaos and nu are literal primordial beings so I'm using they/them pronouns... i changed this after writing the story bc I had been using she/her pronouns before, so I might have missed it once or twice. sorry if that causes any confusion!

I really hoped Khufu wasn’t trashing the demigod’s camp. Not only would that seriously hinder them from helping us (say, showing up, rescuing us, and dispatching another group of magicians to face Chaos), I also rather liked the odd group. They were very receptive to new ideas, which I learned as we walked and talked. As Carter described how we were Egyptian hosts, Annabeth listened carefully, then began detailing who _they_ were. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I accidentally made a rock explode right above Percy’s head which, in turn, made him send a flood of water gushing onto us.

I didn’t do my best evil glare soaking wet, but I managed one on Percy. To my despair, he was immune. It must be Annabeth - she seemed like the type to dispense evil glares rather indiscriminately. He dried us with a wave of his hand and an apology, but it confirmed what Annabeth had just told us. They were the direct descendants of a god or goddess and some unlucky mortal who happened to catch their eye. This was rather shocking news and I was now in awe of the demigods, but they were equally impressed by us. When I asked the girl with light brown skin why, she shrugged.

“You can control a god,” she said. “If we could do that, trust me, our lives would be way easier.”

“Yeah, but you have super special powers,” I retorted. “That’s intimidating. We have a baboon and a stick that sometimes blows things up.”

“Sadie has a stick that sometimes blows things up,” Carter felt compelled to add. “Mine does more useful things.”

Fortunately, my evil glare still worked on Carter, who shut up.

“You have magic, too,” Piper said. “I can talk pretty. Fun skill.”

“I can… think well,” Annabeth added. “My superpowers really awe people. They fall over when I come too close to them and beg me to let them go.”

“Actually, Annabeth is probably the most accomplished demigod out of all of us,” Piper tossed her a smile, which she returned.

“Thanks, Pipes,” she replied, at which point I got bored by the conversation and wandered over to the hyperactive Latino boy. 

“You’re quite active,” I said, by way of making conversation. Carter shot me a weirded out look (probably not, _good job, Sadie, you’re such a conversationalist_ ). 

“You asking me if I work out?” the boy winked. I immediately regretted my decision but changed my mind when he laughed. “Just kidding. I’m Leo, by the way.”

“Sadie,” I responded. I fell into a rather easy conversation with him and the couple on his other side - Frank and Hazel. Carter chatted with Annabeth - they were probably exchanging nerd stories about their mythologies and comparing notes on Chaos. Something was bothering me, though, so I sped up to share my idea. The others joined, even the one who hadn’t said anything at all - Nico, Hazel told me.

“Our version of Chaos is Apophis,” I said. “Who we stopped in the Apocolypse.”

Everyone was silent, except for Percy who said, “Pizza!”

Sure enough, there was a touristy looking pizza shop but, seeing as we were in the middle of nowhere, we decided that it was our best bet. We got food, and I continued with my theory.

“So why are both Egyptian and Greek -”

“And Roman,” Hazel added.

“And Roman,” I conceded, “All being called together if it’s only a Greek and Roman problem?”

  
“Maybe it’s not Apophis you’re dealing with,” Annabeth looked off into the distance and got a look on her face that reminded me of my brother. Mind you, it looked far better on her. “Aren’t there other servants of chaos?”

“That’s it!” Percy snapped his fingers. “All these monsters and stuff you’re talking about in the Egyptian mythology are _servants_ of chaos, but if we’re dealing with capital-C, the real deal, maybe we need to look for a different myth.”

“Okay, but _what_?” Jason set his pizza down. “That doesn’t get us any closer.”

“Actually,” Annabeth looked up from her phone screen. Apparently, her data reached here and she was able to do some fast research.“It does. Have you guys ever heard of the goddess Nu?”

“Shu? Yes. Nut? Yes. Nu?” I turned to Carter. “Brother?”

“Dad told me about her,” he said thoughtfully, “But they've always been rather peaceful. It’s where all the chaos creatures draw their power from but they're… not really on anyone’s side, if you know what I mean.”

“To be fair, Chaos is like that, too,” Percy said. “I mean, I’ve felt their presence, and while I definitely didn’t want to get any closer, it didn’t seem like they meant me any harm. It’s just the way they were.”

“You’ve _felt_ Chaos?” I asked, astonished. Carter and I had, too, but I hadn’t expected these demigods to be made of as strong stuff. After all, the only way we had survived was Zia/Ra’s protection. 

“Yeah, when Annabeth and I were in Tartarus,” Percy explained. I gazed at the pair with newfound respect. Annabeth’s eyes had taken on a darker hue, so I decided not to ask further questions and, instead, clapped my hands together.

“Well, who wants to dig around and find some chaos?”

As if on cue, the wall of the restaurant exploded.

There was no one manning the boat that came ramming down on us, but that didn’t stop me from cussing out the gods at the top of my lungs. I rolled to the side and came up holding my staff, the end glowing. Carter emerged from the dust in his typical chicken warrior mode, which the demigods stared at. Then, they unfroze. Jason flew at the boat, cutting it apart with his sword, while Percy attacked it from underneath, a mini hurricane forming around him. I threw my fair share of destructive curses that I had on hand before Annabeth yelled,

“Stop!”

Her boyfriend ceased immediately - did she have him on a leash? It was rather cute - which made Jason stop, too. I figured I’d follow their example since Annabeth was cleverer than the rest of us put together and probably had a strategy. As soon as we’d stopped our attacks, the boat magically repaired itself, leaving not a scratch. This had better be a bloody brilliant strategy.

“It’s not fighting back,” she pointed at the oars on the sides. “I don’t think it’s attacking us.”

The boat's figurehead, a giant scarab beetle, opened its mouth, and a raspy voice echoed from the inside.

“I am the representative solar barque of the beings Chaos and Nu,” it declared, confirming our theory. “You will never reach the heart of the Holy Land. Prepare to be destroyed.”

So much for not attacking us. We did our best to damage it, but it just kept repairing itself. I was so desperate that I even flew in as a kite and began pecking at the hull. 

“Stupid. Bloody. Boat!” I was human again, and hacking at it with a sword Hazel had retrieved from underground for me. It was making a bit of progress, but not enough.

“This isn’t working!” Frank, who had temporarily turned human, changed back into a grizzly bear.

“Thanks, giant bear!” I shouted sarcastically at him. My powers of sarcasm, even while in a battle, were immense. “I have an idea!” this was a lie, but I was making it up as I went.

“Well?” Annabeth asked. When I was silent, she started laughing. I must admit, it wasn’t fun to be laughed at, but it was better than her murdering me. “Alright, _I_ have an idea. This boat was created by a fusion of Greek and Egyptian.”

“And Roman,” Hazel reminded her.

“And Roman,” she agreed, “so we have to destroy it the same way.”

I stared at her, then decided the boat attacking her was making her loony. I said, as gently as possible, “Dear, that’s what we’re doing. All of us, working together-”

“No, we’re not!” Annabeth cried, ducking as an oar nearly slammed her to the ground. “We’re doing it separately! Watch.”

She screamed Carter’s name who, somehow, heard her over the melee. I watched, almost in slow motion, as she tossed her dagger to him. He caught it, throwing his _khopesh_ to her in return. He hadn’t heard her little speech earlier, but he had probably reached the same conclusion. He swung her dagger at the helm, which cracked off.

It didn’t repair itself.

“Someone give me their bloody weapon!” I stole Piper’s dagger and handed her my staff. She looked confused about how to use it, but it shrank into an exact copy of her dagger in her hands.

“This sword is So. Heavy,” Annabeth grunted, “And its reach overbalances me.”

“Here, Wise-Girl,” Percy knicked my bag from my shoulder, which miffed me, but also I was a little busy slamming Katoptris repeatedly into the floor of the ship (deck? whatever). She managed to extract a bit of wax and form it into some kind of animal. She threw it into the air and shouted the correct command. I assumed it was instinctive. A ginormous owl began to flip the ship around on its wings. That was bad news for the ship but, because we were on it, it was also bad news for us.

“Abandon ship!” I ordered. “Come on!”

We all jumped over the side, which was a horribly bad plan, really. In all the fighting, none of us had realized just how high up we were. Carter and I just changed forms, but the rest of the demigods were free falling. Luckily, Jason remembered he had wind powers and managed to grab hold of Piper and Leo. Percy grabbed Annabeth and cushioned their fall with a nearby stream. Frank transformed into a dragon - where was that during the fight? - and carried Hazel and Nico to safety. We all reached the ground in one piece.

“Well,” I said, a bit wearily. “That was fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh they survived their first test... on to the real thing


	3. Things Get a Little Dark (HAZEL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew run into a little (a lot of) trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing to note - im working with a BUNCH of characters, so none of them get enough time. I rlly love all of them, but there are just too many to properly explore them. this is mostly just a fun way for them to all meet and work together in the future of this series :)

The moment my feet touched the ground, bits of gold and silver started popping up from the earth. Sadie and Carter didn’t even look surprised at this point, which was gratifying. I didn’t feel like explaining my whole ‘power-of-the-Underworld’ thing. The owl made out of clay, which Carter called a _shabti,_ was keeping the solar boat occupied, and occasionally we heard a screech from far off in the sky. We all stared at each other for a few moments.

“I’ll bite,” Percy said at last, “What do we do now?”

It was terrifying, knowing that our theory had been confirmed. Chaos and Nu had seemed like impossible foes, but we hadn’t been sure it was _them_ we were fighting. Now that we knew for certain, the entire outlook had turned grim.

“Well, what’s the heart of the Holy Land?” Leo wondered aloud.

“Jerusalem,” I replied automatically. “Obviously.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Sadie scoffed, “Everyone knows that, Leo.”

“ _You_ didn’t,” Carter said. Sadie rolled her eyes and muttered something about people not appreciating her sarcasm.

“So what’s in the center of Jerusalem?” was Jason’s follow up question.

“Just a city center, I think,” Annabeth replied, fiddling with her hair absentmindedly. “But what could they possibly want in Jerusalem? It’s kind of the exact opposite of what they stand for.”

“Well, maybe that’s why they want to destroy it,” Carter thought. “Order emerged from Chaos and Nu. Now, maybe they want to remove that order.”

“That’s a depressing thought,” Percy said. I agreed. Fighting Gaea was one thing. Fighting the thing that Gaea came from was impossible. Chaos was our origins. They weren't supposed to be evil. 

“Only one thing to do,” Sadie hoisted her bag over her shoulder. I had to give it to that girl, she was really good at pretending her problems weren’t horrifying. “Let’s find Jerusalem first, then we can worry about Chaos and Nu destroying our world, while we have no plan to stop them!”

  
And with that, we went cheerfully on our way.

Fortunately, we had been dropped off a little ways from the city, so we were there in under half an hour. While walking I, unfortunately, had time to do some thinking. Some of the worst things happen when you leave demigods alone to their thoughts and, being a daughter of Pluto, my thoughts turned dark really fast. Today was a Monday, which meant that in two hours, because of the time change, it would be Tuesday, which was unlucky in Greek, Roman, and Norse religions. When I voiced my thoughts, Percy paled.

“Damn, it’s almost tomorrow,” he said, “That’s my birthday.”

“That’s not a good sign,” Annabeth sympathized. “Last time it was Percy’s birthday, the world almost ended, what with Kronos and all that.”

“ _And_ it’s August,” Carter said. “So, the star patterns-”

“Algol will be dimming tonight,” Nico finished the thought. I hadn’t realized he paid attention to the stars, but he seemed to know the little things that everyone else missed. When he noticed everyone was staring at him, he said defensively, “What? Will taught me the stars. Said he liked the night because his dad wasn’t glaring from overhead.”

“That’s so cute,” Sadie said, “Also, weird. I can’t believe you guys are their _kids_.”

Leo made a time out gesture with his hands, “Wait, what’s Algol? Why’s it dimming?”

Annabeth took up the reins, “Stars emit different amounts of light at different times. It varies, it’s just the way it is, in science at least. But Algol is the Demon Star in our myths, so it’s often rumored to be a prison for the worst demons. And when it dims is when it has the least power, or when the demons are most likely to escape.” 

“And it’s on Perseus’ belt,” Carter added, “So the fact that tomorrow is Percy’s birthday, the most famous demigod to ever share his name…”

“We did say names have power,” Sadie avoided a bicyclist. “Why are everyone giving you guys weird looks?”

“We’re in Jerusalem,” I said. “They think we’re not dressed modestly enough. You two are fine since you’re wearing your pajama-things.”

I had just gotten used to showing more skin than you were allowed in the 1920s, now the strange looks made me want to cower. Frank draped his jacket over my shoulders, and I gave him a grateful smile.

“Animal products interfere with doing magic,” Sadie explained. “These are the best clothes to do spells and such in.”

“Huh,” Annabeth looked interested, “That’s really-”

I adored Annabeth, but I didn’t feel like listening to her barrage of her questions, “Isn’t this the center?”

We were in the middle of a square. There were a few tourists taking pictures, fangirling about how they were in the heart of the Holy Land. It just looked like a normal street corner. A few native inhabitants gave the travelers dirty looks, but otherwise, it didn’t feel like Chaos was going to rise here.

“It should happen at midnight,” Nico said, “It just makes sense. The moment Algol is dimmest, when day and night hang in the balance, and when our gods are at their weakest. Why aren’t they here?” 

It struck me in less than a second, “They’re not here because we’re not in the heart of the city.”

“Those tourists looked pretty serious,” Sadie said. "They think they're in the center."

“No, I mean this is the current center,” I backtracked, “But not the center of Old City, which is where the two would care about.”

“Of course!” Annabeth exclaimed, “Hazel, you’re brilliant.”

I blushed at the praise from the smartest demigod on the trip. The rest weren’t as impressed, grumbling about how much farther we had to walk. It wasn’t really that far, but we wasted an hour getting there.

“We have thirty minutes until chaos reigns,” Piper moaned, “Where is the center of this city?”

“Here,” Annabeth stopped. It wasn’t quite the center, but it was near. I peered at the ruins, wondering why she was stopping. 

“In 2015, archaeologists uncovered the ruins of Acra fortress, an enormous Greek fort, believed to be built during the Hellenistic period (323-31 BC),” I read aloud, then added, “Greek ruins should be just enough to anchor Chaos who, in turn, could probably anchor Nu.”

“They annihilate the city where they believe in one God,” Jason said seriously.

“And then proceed to annihilate the rest of the world,” Sadie finished, her happy tone obviously put on. “Fun. Let’s go in!”

“Pretty sure that’s illegal,” I mumbled, but we had done plenty of illegal things before. The end of the world really put breaking and entering on the back-burner of Demigod Priorities. The inside looked just the same, but I could feel the magic fleeing, practically being torn to shreds with some immense power I couldn’t see, only sense. Carter and Sadie both inhaled with fear.

“What?” Annabeth asked. She knew something was wrong, I could tell, but she hated trusting her gut instincts.

“I forgot, you guys can’t see into the Duat,” Carter said. Sadie fumbled around in her bag and brought out a small jar.

“Spread this over your eyes,” she advised. Inside was some purple goo. I didn’t want to put it on any part of me, but I took a deep breath, glopped some on my finger, and smeared it over my eyelids. When I re-opened my eyes, the world was spinning in different colors, a veritable storm raging throughout the temple. I stumbled, and Frank reached for me, but I was able to get a grip on reality pretty quickly. It was like the Mist on steroids. In fact, the Mist was probably some function of the Duat. I passed the jar to my friends, who each took a couple of minutes to adjust. When Leo, the last one, was finished, he whistled.

“Well, we’re in the right place,” he said. I nodded, not daring to speak.

“They have to have someone helping them come into the world,” Carter said. I decided to trust him on this, as I didn’t have much experience summoning gods.

“So, the million-dollar question, who’s helping them?” Percy wanted to know.

“Ah, the two heroes who escaped my grasp,” even with the magical goo, the room went pitch black. “You brought friends.”

Even without Percy and Annabeth naming her, I knew who she was. I supplied my friends with the answer.

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, the geography of Jerusalem is NOT exactly accurate. with some research, the buildings/astronomy should be pretty accurate but, again, this is a quick story for fun so please don't take it too seriously


	4. We Finally Have Allies That Like Us (Which is Rare; Our Allies Usually Ditch Us) (CARTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew face down Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, warning for a bit of language in this chapter. anyone else find it weird that a bunch of 17-year-olds in constant life and death situations NEVER SWEAR??? i mean I know its a children's book but sometimes they need this

I’d never heard of Night specifically, but I had a pretty good idea of who she was since everything was pitch black. The daughter of Pluto - Hazel - announced her to the rest of us which left me with a very ominous feeling. Besides, Night couldn’t be her true name, so we didn’t have a chance of binding her.

Next to me, Sadie whispered, “ _ Drowah _ .”

I’d seen her use it to discipline the trainees and try and keep the powers of Apophis at bay, but, even at full power, the light it cast was dim and kept flickering. It technically put a boundary between us and Night, but I could tell that she could break it down with a flick of her wrist. The only advantage it gave us was being able to partially see again. After my eyes adjusted, I instinctively moved closer to Sadie. Somehow, the ten of us became huddled.

“Yes, yes, daughter of Pluto,” she said, “Your father is close to my realm. You could easily join my powers of darkness.”

I could tell Hazel was about to refuse, so I nudged her.

“Ow, yes!” she yelped. “Could you, maybe, tell me more about your awe-inspiring powers, O Night?”

I’d never known a god who didn’t like talking about themselves, and Night was no exception. Sadie sidled over to Percy and Annabeth and whispered something to them. I was too far away to hear and, besides, I was occupied listening to Night’s monologue.

“Yes!” she said, “Not only do I have total control over darkness, I can also commune with my parent, Chaos, her consort, Nu, and all my fearsome children! With the blood of the most powerful demigods and magicians, they shall rise and conquer the universe!”

“Tell me about your children,” Hazel tried. I felt a rush of affection for the girl, who didn’t even pause at conquering the universe with our blood.

“Why would I tell you, when I could just show you?” Night laughed darkly (yes, yes, I know, bad pun). That was  _ not _ the result I was looking for, but Night had made up her mind. “Percy Jackson! Annabeth Chase!” Luckily, they were done communing with Sadie, who had come back to my side. “After your disaster with my children, I picked the darkest of them. The  _ arai,  _ who could cast the curses of other monsters, including my other children, won. Would you like to meet them?”

Even in the dim light, I could see Percy and Annabeth pale. 

“If you kill them, they unleash any curse a monster put on you before they died,” Annabeth whispered hurriedly. “If you kill a monster a certain way, the same thing will happen to you. If you poisoned them, you’ll be poisoned. If you blinded them, you become blind,” she stopped. I could tell it had happened to her, from the way she said it.

“It might not affect us-” I tried to say, but there was a cackle from behind us. The  _ arai _ were withered and bent, with long claws and flaky gray skin. They hissed at the Greek and Roman demigods. Then they attacked.

I did the only thing I could. I yelled, ‘Hey!’ and sent my  _ khopesh _ flying through their front line. At least ten went down with a single throw, and I summoned the sword back to my hand. So far, I couldn’t feel any curses on me. The Greek monsters must not be able to cast curses on Egyptian magicians. I descended into the gaggle of them, swinging my sword this way and that. They died easily, and, since I couldn’t feel the curses, I didn’t slow down. But they kept pouring down, hundreds upon hundreds. There was no way I could hold them all back on my own. One strayed away from the group, and Piper swung Katoptris at it. Annabeth screamed,

“Piper, NO!” but it was too late. The  _ arai _ disintegrated, and Piper got blowtorched by some invisible force. Her skin was covered in burns. Leo put out the fire. Percy dumped some cool water over her, while Jason rushed to her side to catch her as she fell. She coughed.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” she muttered, then added something like, “Khione, the bitch,” though I didn’t know what that meant. I was too busy swinging my  _ khopesh  _ through the horde. Apparently, I was the only one who  _ could _ fight them, along with Sadie. I glanced around, but couldn’t see Sadie anywhere. Then, in between stabbing one  _ arai _ and slashing through another, I caught sight of her, and only the demons attacking me stopped me from freezing.

She was stepping in front of the boundary, chanting a spell that, unfortunately, I recognized. She was calling on the power of Isis to help her bind the goddess Night.  _ She doesn’t have Night’s secret name, _ I thought desperately, but in the next second, she said,

“I name you Nyx, Daughter of Chaos, Mother of Light,” she called out, and Night screamed in anguish. 

“Why did you have to mention Hemera?” she wailed, “That’s my  _ least _ favorite child!”

Binding a goddess would be too much for Sadie at full strength, much less without Isis inside her, and having just cast a boundary spell that drained a lot of power. I screamed this at the group but was powerless to help as Sadie’s skin began to smoke. I just kept swinging and slashing and sending spells every which direction, but I was beginning to tire. My arms were getting heavy, and my magical force was dimming. 

Not as much as Sadie’s. She looked like she was at death’s door, but she kept chanting. In all the darkness, I could only make out the Seven, doing their best to get the  _ arai _ to kill each other.

My sister was dying. It hit me when she collapsed, and anger poured out of me. I destroyed the  _ arai _ in a single blast of rage, shaking the very foundations of the city. Still, I could only watch as she continued to murmur the spell, while the tips of her hair began to turn to dust.

“Sadie,  _ no _ !” I cried helplessly. It was too late. She was going to die. I fell to my knees.

“Nico!” Percy cried out, “About time!”

“Sorry,” the boy stepped out of the shadows - literally. He melted into existence. Standing next to him was a girl our age with black hair, wearing a purple cape and battle armor.

“Help Sadie,” I begged. I didn’t know how they would, but the girl nodded, and leaped forward, grabbing Sadie’s hand. She fell to the ground, screaming, but still kept a firm grip on Sadie’s hand.

“Reyna can lend her strength to others,” Nico rushed after her. “But this is too much for her.”

“It’s too much,” I muttered. “Too much for the two of them.”

“But there aren’t just two of them,” Annabeth said, looking at me. She grabbed my arm and dragged my to my feet, then caught Percy’s hand and pulled him forward. To my amazement, the other demigods followed without any resistance. They were risking their lives for someone who they had only met today - but then I realized that I would do the same for them. I caught Sadie’s other hand and, what with my already depleted magic stores, could feel the spell draining me badly. But then there was another hand, and another, and another, and on and on until I was able to stand. I opened my eyes.

Sadie was on her feet next to me - we were all standing in a line, hands joined. From each of the links, light burst forth, blinding Night.

“NOOOO!” she howled, as she was forced backward. As she stumbled, we grew stronger, until light poured from us like it was natural, with no cost. If anything, it made us more powerful. The air grew brighter and brighter until all I could see was white light. In one voice we said,

“Begone, Nyx, Chaos, Nu.”

With that, there was a final explosion of light, and then it died completely. Nyx was gone, and the Duat looked completely normal. We all shared a look that spoke meaning beyond any we could have conveyed with words, then promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, a very Guardians of the Galaxy moment. honestly, I feel like most of these stories are gonna have that bc I LOVE THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP LENDING ITSELF TO REAL POWER. sue me. and reyna yay!!


	5. We Exchange Numbers (PERCY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the crew, but it is the end of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the epilogue ending of this one :) also I literally changed the name bc I realized that it was stupid to name it after some random character that never appears so sorry for the confusion.
> 
> also this chapter is literally just fluff. like it almost hurt my soul writing it but I couldn't come up with a better ending so here you are.

I couldn’t help but like them. Nothing said friends like going through an end-of-the-world adventure with someone and, trust me, I’d had enough of those to know. We gave phone numbers, they gave phone numbers, and we all promised to stay in touch.

“I can’t believe there was this whole other set of gods we didn’t know about,” Annabeth said, for what seemed like the trillionth time. After the whole stopping the universe from being destroyed, it had kind of sunk in that we weren’t alone. There were other poor schmucks out there who had to stop the world from falling into the hands of evil, too. It was nice. Piper’s burns would heal without a trace, thanks to my quick water dousing, and Sadie had returned to normal after a bit of nectar and ambrosia. The sharing power thing was not something I knew Reyna could do, but even she admitted she didn’t know it could extend that far.

“Some of that wasn’t me,” she said. “You all are the most powerful people on the planet. You heard Night said so. You… well, it was insane to feel that much raw power.”

“You, too,” Piper said, while Annabeth nodded. They shared a secret smile that apparently all girls knew what it meant, and no guy ever did. It didn’t infuriate me. I just offered a lopsided grin which prompted Annabeth to punch my arm, then throw hers around my torso.

“Come visit, you guys, or I won’t be able to vomit over your cuteness,” Sadie folded her arms. I saw distinct tears in her eyes.

“Of course we’ll come,” I promised with a laugh, “Who else will we charge, with no plan, into battle beside?”

“You manage that well enough on your own,” Annabeth grumbled, but she grinned at Sadie and Carter. “Can’t wait to see more of your side of the river, huh?”

“We have to look into the Egypt-Greek bond,” Carter nodded. Annabeth straightened, and I could feel her gears turning.

“Hm,” she said, “Do you think-?”

“No,” Sadie and I said at the same time. We all laughed at that, then Nico shadow traveled us home, using our collective strength again. 

“We’ll see you,” I hugged them both, which may have freaked their baboon out a bit, because he reappeared on top of the hill, screeching. Behind him, a giant ship loomed in the air, with what looked a whole lot like a griffin on top, squawking, “ _FREEEEK_.”

“That’s our ride,” Carter said, hugging the others. I decided not to ask about the pet birdie/kitty. 

“Bye, you lot,” Sadie sniffed, “I’m going to miss you all insufferable idiots, so come see me.”

“We’re the insufferable idiots?” Annabeth laughed, then tackled her in a hug. We all did the same.

“Thanks for the secret name, by the way, Annabeth,” Sadie said. “Of Night, I mean. How did you know it?”

Annabeth shrugged, “Lucky guess.”

Carter stared at her, “You based saving the existence of the universe on a guess.”

“Sometimes, you just have to charge in,” she winked at the rest of us, who were gazing at her open-mouthed. That was so un-Annabeth-like. “What, a girl can’t learn a few new tricks from some friends?”

“You’re perfect,” I declared, then scooped her up and kissed her. There were a bunch of _awwws_ from the group. When we broke apart, Sadie said,

“See what I mean? I have to vomit,” she had so much affection in her tone it was hard not to laugh at her.

We sent them on their way, with promises to keep in touch and exchange stories about our world. The other half-bloods came up the hill to see what the commotion was all about, and they weren’t surprised to see the usual culprits standing at the top. Chiron came galloping up, looking relieved. Behind him, carrying a lopsided blue cake, was Will, who nearly dropped the cake in his excitement at seeing Nico.

“Happy Birthday, Percy!” the camp called out. But it wasn’t just the camp. It was our newfound allies - friends - too. I turned to smile at them. Yes, yesterday hadn’t gone well, but today was shaping up to be sorta perfect.

I turned to smile at Annabeth. She kissed my cheek.

“Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain.”

We turned and watched the Kane’s ship drift off into the horizon.

Yeah. Perfect covered it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and its over oh no! but not to fear, these characters and many others will be returning *mischevious smile ofc*


End file.
